James's Secret
by L.R.T
Summary: No one could imagine what the consequences would be when Jessie uncovered James's secret. Rocketshippy. Vague Pokeshipping. Adult themes. Original upload date: 10.03.00. See bio for author's notes.


James's Secret

L.R.T.

* * *

Jessie stared at the door. Wishing, hoping, praying James would walk in. Jessie and James had been fighting a lot. Jessie thought he was keeping a big secret from her, though he denied it. This prompted terrible arguments between the two. Last night was no exception.

* * *

"James, we have to talk," Jessie said, turning off the battle James had been watching.

"What?" he said, going into the kitchen.

She followed. "We're drifting apart, James. I don't like it."

"We aren't," he said, getting some pop out of the fridge.

" Well, we've been arguing a lot and there's this tension between us. And..." She didn't how to tell him what she was thinking.

"What?"

"And I think you might be keeping something from me."

James stared. He _was_ keeping something from her. How did she know? Did she know what it was? "No, I'm not," he said, sitting down.

"Yes, you are! Just tell me. We've never kept anything from each other. Why start now?"

"This is just something I can't tell you. Not now, anyway."

Jessie noticed James was blushing. "Are you...blushing?" she asked.

"No! Jessie, just mind your own business, okay?" he yelled.

"I just wanted to try to connect with you! You don't have to get all bent out of shape about it!"

James went right up to Jessie. His voice was a hiss, "I have lived through your bitching, hitting, screaming, whining and God knows what else for ten years. Ten! And I stay. God knows why I do but I do. I've been nothing but nice and sweet to you and you have the nerve to..." his voice trailed off as he muttered a swear word under his breath. "You are a spoiled brat, Jessica. If you don't get your way, you throw a tantrum, like child! Well, guess what? I've got a little piece of news for you, the world doesn't revolve around you! I know what a shock that must be, but it doesn't, okay? You're a bitch and I can't stand you sometimes! So, get a reality check! I'm going out!" And with that, James stormed out.

Jessie just stood there, dumbfounded that sweet, innocent James had said such things.

* * *

His words echoed through her head as she got ready for bed. It been an entire day since James had stormed out. Jessie laid down in her bed, looking at the empty bed next to her. She knew everything he had said was the truth. She _was_ a bitch to him. A tear ran down her cheek. She didn't hate him. She loved him. More than she ever thought it could be possible to love another human being. Jessie was just too scared and proud to say it.

_How could he love me? _Jessie wondered._ He said himself he couldn't stand me. I just hope he's okay. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, James. Never. _She broke down into tears. There was a knock at the front door. She sniffled and ran to the door, praying it was James. She flung it open and found Mondo standing there. "Oh, it's you," she said.

"Nice welcome," he joked. "Can I borrow some antidote? I'm really low and Butch said you guys had some."

"Sure, hold on." She walked into the bathroom and came out with some.

Mondo then noticed she'd been crying. "Jessie, what's wrong?" he asked.

She broke down. "It's James! He's gone. He left after we fought last night and he hasn't been back since," she wept.

"Oh..." Mondo wasn't one to get into friends' scuffles. "Well, he'll be back. What was it about?" Mondo asked, as he and Jessie made their way to the couch.

"He's keeping something from me."

Mondo knew what it was. James had often consulted him on the subject. He was in love Jessie and too frightened to tell her. "Well, I'm sure he's just waiting for the right time to tell you what it is," he said, hoping she wouldn't figure out he knew.

She stared at him,_ hard_.

He gulped.

"You know!" she screeched.

"N - n - no, I don't," he stuttered. He may have had a crush on Jessie but when she got mad, he was terrified of her.

She grabbed his collar. "I have to know!"

"I'm sworn to secrecy!"

She let go. "Dumb James," she sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, Jessie was sleeping and Mondo had gone home. James sneaked in. He slowly opened the door to the bedroom he and Jessie shared in their apartment at Team Rocket Headquarters. He looked at her and knew instantly she had been crying. She was even weeping a little in her sleep. A huge wave of guilt swept over him. He went over to her and shook her a little. "Jess, I'm home," he whispered so he wouldn't wake up Meowth who was sleeping in his makeshift bed in the corner.

Jessie woke immediately. She sat up and flung her arms around him. "Oh, James! I was so worried!" she cried as tears ran down her cheeks, "I promise never to hurt you ever again! I'll give the mallet to Butch and Cassidy, I'll get rid of all the frying pans and fans, I'll --"

James laughed. "You don't have to. I was just stressed yesterday. I kinda like when you beat me up." Jessie smiled at him. "Now go back to sleep, Jess. We can talk tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and laid back down. She looked out her window at the beautiful city of Viridian. She smiled to herself and fell asleep.

* * *

Jessie woke to the sound of the shower going and Meowth yelling, "You've been in dere an hour and a half! My charm needs to be shined!" Jessie smiled and sat up and yawned. "Jess, tell your buddy Meowth needs to get in dere."

"Why should I?" she yawned as she went into the kitchen.

"I liked it better we he wasn't here," Meowth said.

Jessie ran up to him and grabbed his ear.

He yowled.

"Don't _ever_ say that!" she yelled.

"_Meowth_! Lemme go!"

She did so and began to cook breakfast....much to the dismay of Meowth.

"I ain't hungry."

"What?"

"I wanna live to see da day we finally get dat Pikachu."

Jessie smacked him with the frying pan. "We haven't tormented the twerps in a while!" she grinned. "They'll be caught off-guard. They probably think we gave up!" she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

She looked and saw James wearing a towel, coming into the kitchen. His hair was a mess and she knew it'd dry funny if he left it that way. She blushed and said, "Let me get a comb. I don't want your hair to look funny." She went to get one.

James sighed.

"Why was yous twos fightin' before?" Meowth asked.

"She knows. I know she does."

Meowth knew what he meant. "No, she don't. When you gonna spill it?"

"I don't know. At first, I wasn't sure she felt the same way but last night...I'm sure I felt something. I'm positive. And just now, she blushed when I came in wearing this. She never used to care. We were just comfortable around each other. We _did_ share a bed for seven years after all," James said, staring at the table.

Meowth nodded. He had always wanted the two to get together. He liked seeing his friends happy....even if it meant he'd have to deal with them constantly saying, "I love you", and kissing and of course, the inevitable sex.

Jessie came out and brushed out James's hair so it had a part in the middle and the cute little strand right in the middle of his face, which she adored. "There," she grinned.

"Thanks."

Meowth left as Jessie and James talked about how to get Pikachu. He went to get Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, and Lickitung. They needed to know how their trainers felt about each other...and how he planned to get them to share it.

"Weez!" (What's up, Meowth? We're tired.)

"Licki!" (Yeah! I'm hungry, too!)

"Eee!" (Shut up! I think he's gotta say something.)

"That I do. My fellow Pokemon, our trainers have a little crisis on their hands."

"Char..?" (Is Master okay?)

"Yeah, she's fine...she's just got it bad for James. And visa versa."

"Licki!" (Duh!)

"Don't get nasty! I was wonderin'...maybe...we could further their romantic capabilities," Meowth grinned.

"Weezing weez!" (What do you mean? I don't like butting in.)

"Charbok!" (I know what he means! Masters aren't going to tell how they feel. They are too stubborn!)

"Eee ee!" (So, we try to help them along, right?)

"Bingo," Meowth said.

They all snickered. "Now, here's what we do...."

* * *

"I can't believe we're lost _again_!" Misty yelled.

"Maybe if _you_ weren't constantly on me and Tracy's case, then maybe we could actually concentrate!" Ash yelled back.

"Marill mar!" (Someone's coming guys!)

"Toge toge!" (Yay! New friends!)

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Enough poetry, let's get it on!" Meowth yelled.

"Can't you slime balls leave us alone?" Misty yelled, clutching Togepi.

"We keep telling you, if you give us Pikachu we'll leave...but since you won't, I guess you really love us!" Jessie smiled. "Arbok, attack!"

"You too, Weezing!"

The two popped out of their Pokeballs. Arbok gave Meowth a wink.

"Arbok, wrap!" Jessie yelled. Arbok did so...only he wrapped around Jessie and James, pulling them close to each other! They blushed immensely. She got out of her daze and yelled, "_Arbok_! Not us! Them!" She pointed to the twerps. Arbok let go of them and went over to Pikachu.

"Char..bok." (They're in love. We're helping them say it.)

"Pika!" (Good!)

"Char..." (Not working too well...)

"Pika pi pikachu pika!" (Ash and Misty are, too but I'm scared he'll get mad if I do anything like what you're doing.)

"Arbok! How dare you fraternize with the enemy! Return this minute!" Jessie yelled, as Arbok went back in its Pokeball.

"Okay, Weezing, go!" James said.

Weezing bumped Jessie, knocking her into James's arms. They blushed again.

Meowth smiled to himself. _This just might work...if they don't kill us first. _

"Weezing! Why'd you do that?!" James scolded.

"We're having some problems now. We'll be back, though!" Jessie yelled as they walked off to give their Pokemon a talking to.

* * *

"Char...bok..."(Master never talked to me like that before...)

"Weez...ing..."(Neither did James.)

"Licki! Licki licki!" (Snap out of it! We're doing it for their own good! I got my own plan that'll definitely get them together!)

Lickitung went up to James as he sat in the living room. "Hey, Licki," James said. Lickitung licked his face. "Ew! Why'd you do that?!"

"Licki licki licki!" (Jessie told me to. She's always wanted to kiss you herself but never had the guts to actually do it.)

"I can't understand you. Meowth!" James yelled for his Poke-pal.

"Yeah?"

"What did Lickitung say? Say it again."

"Licki licki licki!"

"It said that Jessie told it to do that because she's always wanted to kiss you herself but has never had the guts to actually do it." Meowth winked at Lickitung. It winked back.

James sat there dumbfounded. "She...said that?"

Lickitung nodded.

James went into the bedroom and found Jessie brushing her hair. He went up to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I've always wanted to, too, Jess."

"What? Why'd you do that?!" Jessie said.

"Lickitung told me what you said," he smiled, stroking her hair.

"I didn't tell Lickitung anything."

James's eyes widened. "You...didn't?"

Jessie shook her head and then smiled. "Though, whatever she told you...I don't really mind."

James smiled at her and the two shared another kiss.

Meowth, Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, and Lickitung all gathered in the doorway. "Aw, jeez..."Meowth said, wiping away a tear, "I am no good with dis kind of ting!"

* * *

Jessie woke up the next morning with James next to her, his arms embracing her. She looked at the floor and Meowth, Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung, and Victreebel had all fallen asleep on each other. She couldn't help but smile. _Thanks, guys. James and I owe you one_, Jessie silently thanked her Pokemon. She couldn't believe it. Her and James were finally together. After all this time...she sighed and snuggled up closer to him.

The phone then rang, interrupting the moment. James yawned and got up to get it. "Hello?" he said groggily.

"James, it's Giovanni."

He gulped. "Yes, sir? What can I do for you?"

"I need you and Jessica down here. ASAP."

"Uh, yes, sir. We'll be right down."

He hung up. Giovanni laughed evilly. In his hand he held the security tape from Jessie and James's room. "Fools. He didn't even try to tell me about his night. Well, when I get rid of those two morons, Team Rocket will finally rise to the top. We don't need any love birds holding us down do we, my pet?" He stroked his Persian. It cooed softly. "Enjoy your time with your girlfriend, James. You won't ever see her again." He laughed.

* * *

James took a deep breath.

"I'm scared," Jessie whispered.

He kissed her head and opened the door Giovanni's office. "Uh, sir? It's us." James stepped in first, not realizing two bulky guards had grabbed Jessie. They covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. They took her away before James even knew she was gone.

"Hello, James. Where did Jessie go?" Giovanni asked, pretending to be concerned.

He turned around. "Jessie!" His heart swelled with anger. He knew Giovanni had her. "Where is she?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Why James, I'm very shocked that you would think --"

"Cut the crap! Where's Jessie?"

"Jessie? Oh, you must mean my future wife, Jessie."

James's face went pale. "What...?" he whispered.

Giovanni laughed. "James, you two were always my pawns. Always will be. I've always been quite fond of Jessie. Her strength, her beauty..."

"You're sick. She'd never marry you!" James yelled.

"My boy, if your life was on the line she would, wouldn't she now?"

James had never felt hatred like this before. He wanted to murder him...but that would be too good for Giovanni. Even getting eaten by man-eating sharks would be too easy on him in James's eyes. "Take the boy away," Giovanni instructed his guards. They grabbed him. He put a up a struggle.

"You bastard!" he screamed. "You won't get away with this! You won't!" he yelled as the guards took him down a corridor to the place where Team Rocket kept all their enemies locked up.

* * *

Jessie sat in a cell, weeping. She was scared for James. Wondering what Giovanni would do to him....wondering if he was even alive.

"So, you're Jessie, huh?"

Jessie looked up from her tears and saw an old woman sitting in the cell next to her. She had a kind face and warm eyes that reminded her of James. "Yes."

She went up to the bars she and Jessie shared. "You poor thing! My God! You're just a child! That man is the biggest son of bitch I've ever known. How old are you, dear?"

"Seventeen," she sniffled. Somehow, she felt safe with the old woman.

"Horrible. Absolutely horrible."

"Why am I here?" Jessie asked.

The woman looked her. "My God, you don't know?" She shook her head. "Giovanni, lousy jackass, wants you to be his wife."

Jessie's face went white. "W - w - wife?" she stuttered. "But I love James! I - I love James..." she bawled. She laid her head against the bars and cried.

The old woman brushed her hair away from Jessie's face. "Who's James?"

Jessie looked up. "He's my best friend. We kissed yesterday and fell asleep in each other's arms. We both know we love each other but haven't said it yet." She sniffled. "God only knows what Giovanni's done to him." The doors to the prison opened and in came the guards with James. "James!" Jessie cried. They threw him in the same cell as Jessie. The two held each other and cried profusely.

The old woman smiled. Then she turned to the men. "Tell Giovanni I said he was a no good asshole, would you?"

The men looked shocked. Like they would actually say that to their boss! "Uh, yes, ma'am." They walked off.

"He wants me to marry him, James!" Jessie cried into James's shoulder.

"I know," he said, stroking her long hair, "I know."

Jessie looked into his green eyes. "I love you, James." She broke down into tears.

He held her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Jessica. And I swear to God, I'll protect you."

* * *

Meowth yawned. He shook his fellow Pokemon. They all got up. Meowth didn't see Jessie and James in bed. He went into the kitchen and found a note:

_Meowth:_

_Went to see boss. (Yay.) Should be back soon._

_Love,_

_James and Jess_

_PS_

_Thank you. Thank all of you. You guys are the best. We don't know what we'd do without you. See you soon._

This made Meowth very happy. He read it to all the other Pokemon and they seemed to beam with pride as well. "Well, guess tings are finally lookin' up for old Team Rocket!" Meowth cheered.

* * *

Jessie woke screaming in the night. James held her. She'd been having nightmares about Giovanni. "It's okay. I'm here," he said soothingly.

She cried into his jacket. "Promise me something," she said.

"What?"

"If you have the chance to escape...take it. Don't come back for me. Take the Pokemon and go."

James's eyes filled with tears. She was being so brave. He loved her so much. "I can't do that, Jessica. You know I can't. I love you too much."

She felt his tears hit her cheeks. "I'm scared for us, James."

"I am, too." Then a thought occurred to him. "Meowth..."

Jessie looked up. "What?"

"Meowth! Jessie, he can save us! Him and Arbok and Weezing and Lickitung and Victreebel and he could get the twerps to help and Mondo and Butch and Cassidy and, Jess, we'll be free!"

She looked at him. He seemed to be so sure that all that would happen. "James, I really don't think Meowth even knows we're here."

James bit his lip in thought. He noticed a window with bars on it above him. Their building was right across the street. Their kitchen window, open. A clean shot for a paper airplane. He grabbed some extra paper he kept in his pocket and a pen. He wrote:

_Meowth:_

_Save us! We're trapped in Giovanni's prison. He wants Jessie to become his wife and I think he's going to kill me. Get the twerps, Mondo, and Butch and Cassidy. Please, get as many people and Pokemon as you can to help us. Please Meowth, we're counting on you, buddy. We don't have much time. Please...help us._

_Love,_

_James and Jessie_

James made an airplane and threw it across to the apartment. He saw it glide right in. "Yes!" he said. "Guess making all those airplanes in Pokemon Tech paid off, huh, Jess?" No answer. He looked and saw her sound asleep on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I swore to keep you safe. And I will."

* * *

The airplane hit Meowth right in the head. "_Meowth_! What's dis?" He opened it up and read it in horror. He got up and told the story to the Pokemon. They got up and split up. Arbok and Victreebel got Mondo and Meowth, Weezing and Lickitung got Butch and Cassidy.

Meowth knocked on their door. Cassidy answered wearing a face mask. "Ahh!" Meowth screamed.

"What do _you _want?" she asked.

"Ya gotta help us. Jessie and James are in trouble."

"Big surprise," she said.

Meowth hung his head. "Giovanni...he's gonna kill James and marry Jessie. They just started datin' and...they're real happy togetta. They're countin' on me. Please." A tear came from his eye.

Cassidy, being unusually moved got Butch up and met Mondo and the others in the lobby. "Now, we gotta find da twerps," Meowth said.

* * *

"Goodnight, guys," Ash said, getting in his sleeping bag.

"Night," Misty said.

"Night," said Tracy.

"I don't tink so, kids!"

They looked up and saw Meowth and the others standing there. "What?" Ash said.

Meowth went up to his face. "I need you guys' help."

"Why would we help you?" Misty yelled.

"Here." He handed Ash the note.

"Oh, my God..." he said. "We'll help."

"Ash!" Misty and Tracy gasped.

"I'll fill you guys in on the way to Viridian City. We gotta save Jessie and James!"

* * *

There was a loud knock on Giovanni's door that morning. "Come in," he said. It was a reverend.

"Are you ready to perform the ceremony, sir?"

"Yes, just let me get my bride."

He went down to the prison and saw the two sleeping soundly in each other's arms. "_Get up_!" he yelled. The two immediately sat up, looks of terror in their faces. "It's time for the ceremony, Jessica."

Her eyes filled with tears as she clung to James. "No! I won't marry you!"

"Oh, but I think you will. Guards!" He snapped his fingers and the guards came in and took hold of James, pointing a gun to his head.

"James!" she screamed.

"Now, will you marry me?"

James tried to shake his head.

Jessie looked at him. "I love you, James..." she whispered.

He began to cry, not caring that he was showing such emotion in front of Giovanni.

"That's why...I have to save you. Yes, I'll marry you," she whispered.

"My butt she does!" a girl's voice called.

They looked up and saw Ash, Misty, Tracy, Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo; along with Meowth, Pikachu, Drowzee, Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing, Victreebel, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Staryu, Marill, Scyther, and Venonat, all ready to fight. Misty stepped up. "You are such a jerk! Jessie and James are in love and...well, fuck you for trying to break them up!" Everyone stood, shocked at what she had said to such a powerful man.

"Foolish child!" he yelled.

"Staryu, tackle!" The star-shaped Pokemon hit Giovanni in the face. An all out battle broke out. All the Pokemon, even Meowth, beat up on Giovanni and his men while James, Jessie, and Ash freed the other prisoners.

* * *

As Officer Jenny took Giovanni away, the old woman came up to Jessie. "Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome,"she smiled.

"Remember, my dear, love will always triumph."

Jessie grinned. "You bet I will!"

* * *

That night, Jessie and James laid in bed together, watching the news. Meowth, Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing, and Victreebel curled up at their feet. It was a rather funny sight. "So, Jess, happy you finally found out my secret?" James grinned.

She kissed him. "Eh, I was hoping we were taking a trip to Hawaii," she joked.

James hit her with the pillow and laughed.

"But I think this one was pretty good, too."

James kissed her head and the two nodded off in each other's arms.


End file.
